Christmas Suprises
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: Alvin has kept his feelings hidden from Brittany for too long. After Brittany goes through a bad breakup and is shaken from it Alvin still proceeds with his plan to ask her out. But will she feel the same way. And if she does, will she be ready for another relationship? Co-Written with Soccer.Feak.67. Enjoy


Hey guys, Im back. I have a little Alvitany one shot I thought of. Well heres Mistletoe and Mystery Gifts. I don't Own any Oc's besides Corey, Lizzie, Lottie, and Lannie.

**Alvin's POV **

_Come on come on! Any second now. _I was in my 7th period class and it was the last day of school before winter break. I couldn't wait to play video games, go sledding, play pranks, and sleep in till noon. Which was something I hadn't done in a while.

Then Dr. Rubin's voice came over the crackly loudspeaker. "attention students you may begin the countdown until Winter Break!".

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55," chanted my class. I looked at my friend Kaleb. He looked at me and I gave him the signal. He pressed a button. Red white and Green confetti fell from the ceiling just as the class changed 3, 2, 1.

We all ran to through the doors and I went to the spot by the bushes where I wait for Theodore Simon, Eleanore, Ki, Lucas, Chassidy,Julia ,Correy Luc, and Brittany. Brittany. Okay this may sound stupid but I think I'm in love with her. Think, who am I kidding. I am in love with her. I needed to tell her before it was too late. I just didn't know how. But i didn't have time to think about it now. I had shopping to do.

Tonight Dave was having a big Christmas Party so now I had to go to the store and get my gift. Oh I hate shopping. After about 5 minutes we had all come outside. Except Brittany.

"Chass wheres Brittany" I asked.

"She stayed after school to...do some stuff" she replied uneasily.

"what kind of stuff" I asked.

"personal stuff" Correy said sounding annoyed. I stoped.

"Well, what ever she's doing she needs to hurry since the party is tonight" said Ki.

We all went home and got ready. I went with Ki and Corey to the mall to get my gift.

"Oh my gosh" said Corey "look at all the shoes".

"I'll go with Letta and we'll meet you by the mall santa stand in 25 minutes." said Ki as Corey ran into the store.

"25 minutes" I asked.

"Corey really likes shoes" said Ki as he disappeared after her.

_25 minutes _I thought to myself _thats gives me enough time to get my secret santa gift and a special gift for someone else. _

**Brittany's POV**

(10 minutes earlier)

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ITS WINTER BREAK" yelled my class. We all got up and ran out the doors of the school.

(**Brittany**, Chassidy _Corey_)

Group Chat Brittany's Phone

**I'm gonna do it. **

Are u sure. I mean this would be the end.

_Oh Britt! I'm so sorry! _

**It's fine Correy. I'm just shaken up that's all. **

_:-,( Okay c u l8r than. Bye Brittany. _

Bye Britt.

**Bye guys**.

I sighed. I can't believe Josh. He was cheating on me with my friend! Well ex-friend!

I walked up to him. "I can't believe I trusted you" I yelled t him.

"Britt what are you talking about" he asked.

"AUGH" I yelled, my mascara running down my cheeks. "I saw you with Ash" I yelled. "If u love her too then you can have her Joshua". I ripped of the necklace he had given me and threw it at him. "We're over"!

With that I ran out the school doors. I wasn't completly over Josh yet, but I had someone else. I was secretly crushing on Alvin Seville.

**Alvin's POV**

(At the Party)

The big decorated tree in the center of the room was sitting on top of a BUNCH of gifts. I couldn't wait to choose one!

We all sat down around the tree. We meaning Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanore, me, Simon, Theodore, Ki, Lucas, Corey, Lizzie lottie Lannie Luc Julia and Chassidy.

Dave stood up. "Okay guys in about 5 minutes we are going to choose gifts in an orderly fasion.

I smiled. I had gotten THE perfect gift for Ki. I just hope Corey came through for me. at the begining of the month, we had all drawn names out of a big hat. That person is who we bought a gift for.

"Okay we can't wait any more presents time." Yelled Theodore. We all laughed. I looked over at Brittany. She looked miserable. I wondered what was wrong.

"Alright We'll go counter clock wise said Dave."

" Julia your first". She picked up a purple gift and handed it to Simon.

Simom carefully unwrapped the paper. Trying not to tear it.

"2 hours later" I whispered to Correy who was sitting next to me. She laughed.

Finally Simon finished the unwrapping. It was a box. He opened it. Inside were 15 glass tubes am cylinder thingies.

"New beakers" exclaimed Simon. "Thanks Julia"!

"Your welcome".

Then it started picking up.

Correy got a pair of blue and pink stilettos from Ki, Julia got a Contra-Alto Clarinet from Luc, Lizzie got a shirt that says "I 3 Being awesome" from Lucas. Theodore got a 5 star cook book from Lannie, Jeanette got a pretty purple journal with her name on it from Lottie, Chassidy got a book on controlling her anger when she has powers from Lizzie, I got a pair of red foot ball cleats with yellow A's on the side from Correy, and Elleanore got a soccer ball from Chassidy. I got Ki a Christmas tree shaped cake that will "explode" and get cake on him. He'll never see it coming! Brittany got Dave New tie. Jeanette got Toby a book on how to take care of cats. Finaly it was time to see what Brittany got. She opened up the gift from Jeanette. It was big huge book on Newtons Law of Gravity.

"Th-thanks Jeanette" she said shakily.

Correy and Chassidy exchanged worried glances as she got up and walked out of the room. I pulled the little wrapped box out of my pocket and followed her.

"Brittany, where are you"? I asked.

"In here" she replied in a small voice. I opened a door to the closet. She was sitting on a box sobbing into her hands.

"Britt, whats wrong" I asked running up to her.

"Nothing Alvin I'm fine".

"No you're not brittany I hate seeing you like this please tell me whats wrong." I pleaded.

"Josh was cheating on me with my friend Asher" she murmured.

"What Britttany I'm so sorry" I said. _That evil hostile jerk!_

"It's okay Alvin its not your fault". She sniffled.

I gave her a hug. "anyway Brittany, I got you something".

She pulled away and I handed her the box.

**Brittany's POV**

I took the box from him half expecting something to pop out. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. Inside the box was a beautiful pinkdiamond heart necklace.  . 

There was also a card.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are bue**_

_**This may sound sudden,**_

_**But I love you. **_

"Oh Alvin it's beautiful" I marveled.

"Brittany I known you just went through a breakup up but I promise I'll-"

I didn't give him a chance to awnser. "Yes" I exclaimed giving him a hug. "A zillion times YES"I pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "merry Christmas Alvin" I said.

"Merry Christmas Brittany".

**Okay everyone there it is. Its kind of a pre-quel to Its not Christmas without you. Anyway, Ill have the Theonore Christmas oneshot up soon. Bye**


End file.
